Christmas Spirit
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: I am super busy around the Holidays, so I am getting this done early x  Chapter 4 is up. Going to try to post one or two chapters a day. JJ/Reid's relationship progresses over time. Hints of H/P. Has Henry in it, and Will later. But he isn't with JJ.
1. Pizza Date

**To get in the Holiday spirit, here is a Christmas fanfic. I know it's super early, but I tend to be busy around the holidays so I won't have time to write this :3 Enjoy. Going to be quite a few chapters. Focuses on Reid and JJ, and their changing relationship. Will isn't in this one, but I promise I am working on one with him in it as well. Let's pretend he left Henry and JJ.**

JJ sat in her office, lost in thought. She had one hand under her chin as she propped her head up, reading over a file. A few more were stacked on the corner, as well as a report she had to finish. In a few day's their Christmas Vacation would be coming up, which JJ had bittersweet feelings about.

She was thrilled to be getting two weeks off; she could spend all the time with Henry, and the four year old would be thrilled. On the other hand, it would be their first Christmas without will. He had walked out on them nearly a year ago. Henry had been confused, but he seemed to be dealing with it ok.

Spencer and Morgan came around a lot, making sure the boy was ok. Hotch and Jack often let him go to their house, and the boy's had grown close. JJ had turned towards her best friend and the other women of the team for support. So far, she was doing ok. But she still wasn't sure how Henry would handle not seeing his dad for this long.

Will had given up his visitation rights after he had gotten married nearly three months ago. He occasionally sent a gift, or gave the boy a phone call, but it had been months since he actually visited. It made JJ mad- He was the boy's father and he needed to act like one. Hotch was busy, yet he still found time for Jack, so there was no reason for Will to ignore Henry.

JJ was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Spencer standing in the door. He shuffled nervously, clearing his throat. JJ jumped, the file falling to the floor and scattering. "God don't do that!" She yelped.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, bending down to get the file.

"It's alright. I should've been paying attention. What's up?" She smiled at her best friend.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well?" She smiled at his nervousness.

"Do you, er, want to go out tonight? I haven't seen Henry in a while. I thought we could go get some pizza or something. If you wanted to. If not that's ok. I understand. You're busy and Henry is-"

"I'd like that, Spence." She cut his rambling off with a smile.

"Um, should I pick you up? Or do you want to drive?"

"You could pick us up, if you want."

"Alright! Um, what time?"

"Let's see, it's nearly four. So how about at six? That way I have time to get Henry cleaned up."

"Alright. How is he doing, with the sitter I mean?"

JJ shrugged, her face darkening. "Alright, I guess. I don't like leaving him alone."

"Because of everything we have seen?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes as she grabbed her purse and keys. "I guess I just don't trust strangers anymore."

"He will be ok, JJ." He laid a hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"I know, thanks Spencer. See you soon."

"Yeah, soon."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Spencer pulled up in front of JJ's house, trying to remain calm. 'All you're doing is taking your best friend and her son out for dinner. Relax,' he tried to tell himself. But he fumbled with his keys as he got out, nearly tripping on the curb. He cursed himself and his stupid issues.

He patted his hair down; he had cut it recently and had found JJ liked it short, not that it mattered, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. He cleared his throat before knocking, hoping he hadn't dressed to casual; He had worn a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down with sleeves that stopped at his elbows.

"Hey there," JJ smiled as she opened the door and he instantly felt relieved. She had jeans on as well, but they were lighter than his. She had on the purple shirt that he loved, and he hid a grin, blushing.

"H-hey," He stammered.

"Spicer!" Henry grinned at his god-father from his mother's hip.

"Hey Henry," He instantly smiled, reaching forward to pull the little boy into his arms. "How are you?"

"I good. You good?"

"I'm good," Spencer smiled at the boy and kissed his head. "Are you being good for your mommy?"

"Uh huh! I be good. I get ice cream," He grinned.

"That's good. Ice Cream is yummy huh?"

"Yep! I like villa."

"Vanilla," JJ laughed.

"What you like?" He titled his head to peer up with him with blue eyes.

"Hmm, chocolate." Spencer smiled. "You want some pizza?"

"Pisa! Yeah!" He giggled.

"Let's get going then…what?" He noticed JJ was staring at him.

"You just amaze me, that's all."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he lifted Henry's car seat into the car.

"You are great with kids. I mean, I've known that for a while, but still."

"Oh," He shrugged, locking Henry in.

"How come you are so awkward around me then?"

"I don't know JJ," he half smiled.

"Finally, something you DON'T know," She laughed.

"Ha ha. Very fun. So where are we heading?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you want to go Henry?"

"Chuke Cheese!"

"Chuck-e-Cheese? Alright then," Spencer smiled.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"I take it that the pizza is good?" Spencer laughed as the little boy devoured his fourth piece.

"Yeah! Can we play games now? I want you to help me!"

"Sure," He smiled at him, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Messy boy."

"Mommy say's that too," He giggled.

"Only because you are," She laughed, kissing his head. "Are you momma's boy?"

"Uh huh! But I be Spicer's boy too?"

"I don't know if your mommy would share," Spencer grinned, thrilled the little boy wanted him around.

"I think I MIGHT be able to share," JJ smiled at him, ruffling Henry's hair.

"So what game are we going to play?" Spencer asked, pocketing their tokens.

"I dunno." He frowned in thought. "What games do you like?"

"Um, I'm not sure buddy. I've never been here before."

"What?" JJ frowned at him.

"I haven't," he shrugged.

"I see," She sighed and gave him a huge hug.

"What was that for?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you've missed out on a lot," She smiled. "Every kid deserves a chuck-e-cheese experience."

"Thanks, JJ." He chuckled.

"Let's go Spice!" Henry tried to copy his mother's nickname for the man.

"Spence," JJ corrected with a smile.

"Spence," the little boy tried again and grinned when he got it right.

"There you go!" She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, let's go win some tickets!"  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Thanks," JJ smiled as she unlocked the door, leading them inside. Henry was asleep in Spencer's arms, his head laid across Spencer's shoulders. He held the little boy close, kissing his head. "You going to let me get a picture of that?"

"What?" He smiled sheepishly.

"You know what," She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "There."

"Thanks for letting me take you and Henry out. I needed to get out of the house."

"I should be thanking you," She smiled at him. "He needs you Spencer. He looks at you like he would his father. Will won't even talk to us, except when he needs something from me. Then he will talk to Henry as well. But he needs smeone who he can look up to Spence. Morgan is just his uncle, but you've grown to be something more. He love's you, Spence."

"I know," He blushed. "I love him too. I'm crazy about the little guy," He smiled, rubbing the boy's back.

"I guess I'd better get him to bed," She smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Work," He groaned. "Right. Night JJ." He gave her a one armed hug before hanging her Henry.

"Spence?" The little boy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Where you go?"

"I'm going home big guy. And you're going to bed."

"Okay, bye bye Spence."

"Bye buddy," He ruffled his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Spencer smiled, the words feeling weird in his mouth.

"You come back? No leave like dad?"

"I...no, I won't leave." The words stabbed him in the heart- he knew how the boy felt. His father hadn't exactly been around either. "JJ," He frowned at the tears in her eyes. "It'll be fine."

"I know, but that was cute!" She wiped her eyes.

"Good night," Spencer chuckled, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Undercover

**So here is the second chapter xP Enjoy. Introduction to the case and the undercover work the team will be doing x) **

"Good morning," JJ grinned as she entered the doors of the BAU. Morgan smirked at her and she blushed, but rolled her eyes. Emily and Garcia instantly advanced towards her; she was about to be grilled.

"Hey there," Spencer grinned as he walked up to her, cutting off the other women's attack.

"Thanks," she winked at him.

"No problem. Morgan's already interrogated me," He chuckled. "How is Henry?"

"Great. He slept all night and woke up with a huge grin this morning. He has been asking all morning when we are going out again."

"That's good," He smiled.

", if you would be so kind," Garcia and Emily waited by Garcia's office.

"Guess I'd better go before they have heart attacks. I'd hate to be an accessory for murder," She laughed. "See ya."

"See ya," he chuckled before walking back to his desk.

"You are in SOO much trouble missy!" Garcia stuck her hands on her hips.

"Why?" JJ laughed as she was drug into the office.

"Because you didn't tell us you had a date!" Emily grinned.

"It wasn't a date and it was last minute. I didn't even know." JJ hid a smile.

"So, where'd you go?"

"Chuck-E-Cheese."

"God bless Reid," Garcia heaved a theatrical sigh. "No sense of romance what soever."

"We had Henry with us. We took him out. You should have seen them together. It was so cute!" She grabbed her phone and showed the ladies the pictures she had taken.

"Aww, My little guy is all grown up!"

"He is only four," JJ laughed.

"I'm talking about Spencer. He looks like a daddy!"

"He looks so different," Emily smiled at the sight.

"I'm thrilled for Henry! He needs a new daddy. And so does his mother!" Garcia commented slyly.

"I, er. I mean that-" JJ stammered.

"Oh just admit it! You so like him!"

"He is my best friend," She said in protest.

"He likes you too. So get together!"

"No," She sighed. "We can't. Now I suggest we get back to work."

"Fine," they sighed, leaving the office.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"_Bye mommy," Henry sighed as he hugged her neck. _

"_Bye buddy. Be good for Aunt Pen. We will be back soon."_

"_Okay. I love you," He kissed her cheek._

"_I love you too Henry." She gave him a tight hug._

"_Mommy be safe," he grinned._

"_I will," she blinked back tears. "And you too."_

__JJ sighed, staring out the window of the plane. The team had gotten a urgent case that morning, so Henry had to stay with Garcia. She hated leaving the little boy, especially when he asked if she was coming home again.

"Thinking about Henry?" Spencer sat down beside her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. The weather was getting brisker every day.

"Yeah. This is our last case before the holidays. What if something happened?"

"Nothing is going to happen Jay," He patted her shoulder.

"I know, I just worry about him."

"He is your son." He smiled at her before leaning back, closing his eyes.

"I know. So this whole under cover stuff, I don't like it."

"Me either. But we have to cover the three suspects."

"Who is partnered with who?"

"I was about to address that," Hotch commented. The rest of the team gathered around the table, sitting down. "As you all know, we have three unsubs for these murders. One is the rapist, one is the killer, and one is the torturer. We have three different suspects, but only one of them is real. We aren't sure which one yet."

"So we will be in teams of two."

"And Garcia is going to keep tabs on you."

"I feel safer already," Morgan chuckled.

"So our three suspects are Lainey Monroe, Tony Hackle, and Katy Rogers."

"Lainey Monroe," JJ began. "Twenty Five, works as a construction worker. No children, no spouse. Rents out the rooms in her house."

"She looks like Morgan, if Morgan was a woman," Emily snickered.

"Shut up," He glared at her.

"Tony Hackle, twenty four, married with two children, runs a local boarding house. The last one is Katy Rogers. Sixty seven."

"Oh brother, you are kidding me!"

"Nope. She has a criminal record as long as my arm. Mostly just petty theft." JJ shook her head. "They think she is killing people with her buns." Morgan coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. Spencer cracked a smile, while Rossi coughed as well. "Real mature boys," She rolled her eyes.

"Poisoned pastries?" Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Rossi, you and Morgan are together. Take Tony. Prentiss, you're with me. We will handle Lainey."

"And that leaves Spencer and JJ," Morgan hooted.

"Shut up," Spencer shot him a look.

"Enough. You have until we land to prepare yourselves. After that, we are being briefed and going our separate ways."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"You look..different," JJ's eyes widened as Spencer came out of the bathroom. He had tasseled his hair and now wore a pair of white cargo pants and a fitted black t-shirt. He looked like a college kid, and if JJ was being honest with herself, he looked amazing.

"And so do you," he shot back with a grin. She was wearing jeans and a OSU t-shirt. The team had decided it would be easy for the youngest agents to pull off the college kid look.

"I know," JJ laughed, tossing him the keys.

"What are we driving?"

"Dodge Ram. Morgan and Rossi are construction workers, working on Tony's basement he is having installed. Prentiss and Hotch are married," JJ snickered.

"Who's idea was that?"

"Morgan's."

"Figured so."

"Well, let's get going."

"I don't know if I can drive that…"

"You can," JJ assured him, tossing their backpacks in the back.

"So we are going to be at this ladies boarding house?" Spencer asked as the truck roared to life.

"Yep."

"Two rooms?"

"No."

"N-no?" Spencer squeaked.

"There is two beds, chill out."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to be able to call Henry," she sighed, staring out the window. Spencer reached over and laid his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze.

"He will be fine JJ. I promise."

"I hope."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Hello there dearies," An elderly woman greeted them. "My name is Katy. How may I help you?"

"She looks like you, in forty years," Spencer commented under his breath. The old woman had blond hair and blue eyes, but didn't resemble JJ in any other way.

"Smart ass," She muttered before smiling at the woman. "We have reserved a room here. We are visiting family over Christmas break."

"You must be Ally! And you are Hank" She grinned at them.

"Yes ma'am," JJ/Alley smiled back.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Hank/Spencer smiled politely. "I know it was last minute."

"It's quite alright! Please, go make yourselves at home. First room on the right."

"Thank you." They made their way upstairs and opened the door to the modest room. The walls were a pale brown with white trim. Two beds stood on opposite sides of the room, a dresser between them. A trunk sat at the foot of each bed, filled with blankets. A few pictures hung on the walls, who JJ assumed to be former boarders.

"Well Ally, I suggest we unpack," Spencer smirked.

"Of course, _Hank_," She smirked back.

"This out to be a fun week."

"Mr. and Ms. Polly I assume?" Lainey asked. Emily swallowed as the beefed up woman eyed her.

"Yes," Hotch forced a smile. "I am William, this is my wife Rebecca."

"Alright. Room's upstairs. Third on the left. We eat at six in the evening, nine in the morning. I ain't waiting on anyone. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

They made their way upstairs to find a surprisingly nice room. It was blue with a single bed in the corner. A dresser stood against the wall and a tv on the other. "Well, it's nicer than she is," Emily commented.

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head before pulling her into a hug. "You think any suspects anything?"

"You _know_ they do," She smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "But for now, it'll be our little secret."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Mr. Hackle," Morgan shook his hand, "I'm Justin Hughes. This is Ronni Spaulding."

"Nice to meet you. You two look capable."

"We are sir. You name it, we can fix it."

"Alright. You will be staying in the local hotel, correct?"

"Yes sir," Rossi/Ronni smiled.

"Ok. Very well." He led them to the basement. "The pipes need to be tightened, the windows need to be resealed, and the water heater needs to be replaced. I need a new layer of cement on the floor, and I need the wall paper installed."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No." He left them alone.

"We are going to be busy."

"We are going to exhausted," Rossi groaned, wondering how the rest was doing. In a week, they would have their killer, if the killer didn't have them first.


	3. Facing Death

**So here is chapter 3. I had this wrote yesterday, but decided I didn't like it. So I am redoing it. Enjoy xP**

"So how are we going to do this?" Spencer asked the next morning as they got dressed. Sun peeked through the window, casting slants of light on the floorboards. JJ stood at the dresser, brushing her hair while Spencer changed. He pulled on a pair of black cargo shorts and a purple t-shirt that said "Go Frogs."

"I thought we could ask her where she thinks are some cool spots. Have a look around town. We need to keep tabs on her though. And we definitely need to eat dinner her, try to get some buns," She flashed him a smile before pulling her hair up. "You look good in purple," She commented with a wink before putting her shoes on.

Spencer watched her out of the corner of his eyes, grinning. She had on jeans and the same hoodie, but now she wore a white t-shirt under it. "Sounds good to me. And thanks," He chuckled. "What about breakfast though?"

"I don't really care what we eat. What are you hungry for?" She stood up and stretched.

"I don't care either, JJ." He smiled.

"Let's just drive around until we find something then."

"Alright." He grabbed the keys and made sure his gun and badge were in his backpack before shouldering it. He locked the door behind them before following JJ down the stairs.

"Ally, Hank! Care for some breakfast?" Katy grinned at them.

"No thank you , We have to get going. My mom is expecting us."

"Well have fun! I'm sure she will be proud of that handsome boyfriend of yours."

"T-thanks," Spencer stammered, blushing. "Have a good day."

"Come on handsome boy," JJ teased, although she agreed with the old woman. Spence finally seemed to be catching up with his age. He was looking older and less awkward, and if it was possible, better looking.

"Whatever," He hid a grin as he tossed her the keys. "It's your turn to drive."

"Alright," She smiled, getting in.

"What about that one diner we saw coming in?"

"Sure, it's quiet and out of the way."

"Well let's go then! I'm starving!"  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"This is great," Spencer grinned as he took another bite of his egg sandwich. "I haven't had one of these in years."

"Why not?" JJ grinned, taking a bite of her own food. Spencer had gotten an egg sandwich with sausage and bacon, which looked good, but she hadn't ate eggs since she had been pregnant with Henry. They just didn't taste right to her anymore. Instead, she had ordered biscuits and gravy, which she hadn't had since she was a kid.

"Because I can't cook." He shrugged. "I either eat toast or cereal in the mornings, then I usually have TV dinners in the evening."

"No wonder you are so skinny," She teased him.

"Hey, it's not my fault," He chuckled. "So what do you have planned for Christmas?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Nothing, really. Going to sit at home with Henry, try to relax."

"Or…"

"Or what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we go somewhere? Just the three of us."

"Like where?" She smiled at him.

"I don't know. What about that lodge they keep talking about on the radio."

"Grey Grizzly?"

"Yeah. They have that indoor water park and the cabins."

"Sure, I think Henry would like that," She smiled. "And I would too," She added.

"Great," He gave her a boyish grin.

They finished eating in silence before paying the bill and heading back outside. JJ groaned as snow started to fall from the sky, covering everything in a thin layer. "This might complicate things a little."

"Nah, it'll be alright. We need to ask around town about ."

"Alright. No splitting up," she warned.

"No splitting up," He agreed with a shiver.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

JJ fell across her bed with a groan, kicking her shoes off. Spencer chuckled, lying down as well. They had walked nearly all day, inquiring about the old woman and her boarding house. Most people had only praise for her, but a few had some snide comments. Nothing to mean, she was just a little old lady who stole stuff to make her pies.

"We found absolutely NOTHING today," She sighed.

"Yeah, we did. We found out she was divorced when her husband cheated on her with a boarder. That's when she started making pies, which apparently people buy then throw away somewhere else. You would be stupid to eat one, or at least that is what several people told me. She uses whatever she can find. Her sweet buns are the talk of the town, apparently they are amazing."

"So we have a crazy old woman who likes to bake," JJ summed it up with a grin.

"I don't think she is our killer."

"Me either," She sighed, sitting up.

"I wonder if the others are having any luck?"

"Probably. Why don't we get some dinner?"  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Knock it off, _William,_" Emily/Rebecca batted at his hand as it trailed down her back.

"You know it like it," He chuckled.

"Whatever," She grinned at him before reaching up to kiss him. They had fell into their role of a married couple easily, maybe a bit to easily. They had been dating for a few months now, but no one knew except Jack. Hotch suspected the team knew, but they could address that later.

"So what do you think of Lainey?"

"She isn't our killer, Hotch." Emily sighed as she laid across their bed. "She is too busy. Besides, when she isn't working, she is with that creepy cat of hers." Emily wrinkled her nose. Just then the strange grey cat jumped onto their window seal, letting out a yowl. Emily yelped, then glared at it. "Stupid thing!"

Hotch laughed, shaking his head and sitting down. "He just wants some loving."

"God no. He stares at me, all the team." She shuddered. "Sergio is the only cat for me," she laughed, wondering how her baby was doing. "I'll be glad when we go home."

"Me too. I miss Jack," Hotch sighed.

"You're not the only one." Emily smiled at him, giving him a hug.

"I know it. We better get back to work. We should do a little digging while she is out, see if there is anything here."

"Sounds good. But I refuse to go into her room."

Emily glared at him, and he just grinned, following her from the room.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Will you two be eating with us tonight?" Katy grinned at Hank and Ally.

"Yes Ma'am," Ally/JJ smiled at her.

"How did your visit go?"

"It was good, thank you."

"Did she like you?" She grinned at Hank/Spencer.

"Yeah, she did," He chuckled.

"Pick a spot at the table. Only two others are joining us tonight, but they don't talk," She shrugged, going back into the kitchen.

"Let's sit down here," JJ sat at the far end of the table.

"Alright," Spencer sat down beside her, his stomach grumbling. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Spe-" She caught herself before the name slipped. "Sorry."

He shrugged, flicking a straw wrapper at her. "I already know you are trying to get me killed."

"Whatever," She grinned at him, then noticed the couple that had sat down.

They sat stiff and ridged, eyes never leaving the plates in front of them. The woman had black hair and grey eyes and JJ thought she looked quite mean. The man was sandy haired and had green eyes, but they were dark and cold. Both refused to look at the JJ and Reid, even when they introduced themselves. JJ raised an eyebrow and Spencer shrugged.

They finished eating in silence, then went back upstairs. JJ sat down, pulling the hoodie off and tossing it aside. Spencer kicked off his shoes, lying down on his bed. "They were…"

"Odd?" JJ offered.

" if we have this all wrong JJ? Some of these boarders have been here a while. What if our unsub is a boarder?"

"It's a possibility. We need to ask Katy about them."

"Let's do it now, they left before we got done."

"Alright." Spencer sighed as he pulled his shoes back on. They trudged downstairs, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ms. Rogers?" JJ called.

"In here dear," Came the reply from the kitchen.

", can we ask you some questions?"

"Sure, what do you need?" She smiled at them.

"I thought I knew the other two boarders, what were their names?"

"Kathlene and Jim Sprouse."

"That name sounds familiar, how long have they been here?"

"Oh, a few months. They are trying to find a place to settle down. I gathered that they have moved around a lot. They don't talk much, and always pay in cash."

"Thanks a lot Ms. Rogers."

"You're welcome dears." She smiled at them.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Garcia?" JJ murmured into her phone. "We need you to run two names for us. Kathlene and Jim Sprouse. Email me anything you get."

"Alright. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I can't talk long."

"I know. If that's everything, at least say hey to Henry. He is worried."

"Alright," JJ swallowed, looking at Spencer who stood guard in the door. He mouthed it's ok and she relaxed a bit.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Henry," She blinked back tears. "How are you?"

"I good. When you come home mommy?"

"Soon buddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Spicer there?"

"Yeah, Spencer is here."

"Okay. I love you mommy. And Spicer."

"We love you too buddy. Bye."

JJ hung up, wiping the tears from her eyes. More than anything she just wanted to be home. Spencer walked over and gave her a hug, patting her back. She sighed into his chest, glad he was there with her. "Sorry."

"Don't be," He smiled at her. "We'll be home soon. Let's watch a movie."

Nearly an hour later JJ's phone started going crazy, buzzing with several emails. She frowned, pausing the movie before opening them. Her eyes widened and she thrust the phone at Spencer. "You were right. These two are crazy. We need to find them, now."

"Find who," Came a harsh snarl as the door was kicked open. JJ yelped, while Spencer jumped in front of her. Jim stood in the door, a double barrel shotgun in his hand. Kathlene stalked towards them, a knife in her hand. "Damn FBI agents, always sticking your nose where it doesn't go!" She growled at JJ.

"Put the gun down," Spencer commanded. "This doesn't have to end this way."

"Yes it does. We shut you up and move on. No one will ever know."

"Jim, don't do this." JJ frowned at him.

"I'm not going to do it, she is!" He laughed manically.

"Get out of my way," Kathlene stabbed Spencer in the arm before shoving him aside. He yelped, clamping his hand over the wound. Blood seeped between his fingers and JJ tried to run to him, but Kathlene yanked her by the hair. "SIT!"

"Don't hurt him!" JJ pleaded.

"Let her go," Spencer tried to get up but Jim turned the gun on him.

"Looks like this is your last mission," Kathlene sneered. JJ held Spencer's eyes, wishing she had told him everything she left unsaid. Little did she know the exact some thought was going through his head.

"Kill her," Came the order from Jim.

That's when all hell broke loose. A loud clank sounded from the door and Jim crumpled to the floor with a groan. Katy Rogers stood in the door, her arms crossed, an iron skillet in her hand. "Crazy young people. Always pointing those dang guns at each other."

Kathlene lunged at JJ, but Spencer tackled her, wrestling the knife from her hand. She yelled and punched him in the groin, and JJ saw him go green. She leapt on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. "Hold still!"

"I hate you," She screamed, but no one was sure who she was talking to.

"We don't like you that much either," JJ commented as she cuffed the woman. Spencer cuffed Jim, hauling him to his feet before calling Hotch. It was time to go home.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"So Ms. Rogers is being hailed a hero," JJ grinned as she sat down beside Spencer. His arm was wrapped in a bandaged, but he still chuckled.

"She is a hero."

"That iron skillet left a big knot," She laughed then got serious. "I thought we weren't going to make it out of that one."

"Me either," He admitted with a sigh, looking around the plane.

Hotch and Emily were curled up together on the couch, asleep. Rossi had his nose buried in a book, while Morgan listened to his music. JJ leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. "All I could think about was you and Henry." She bit her lip.

"Same here," He sighed, smiling a bit as the smell of vanilla shampoo met his nose. "JJ?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure," She smiled at him. "I'd really like that."

"Me too," He grinned at her.

"Then it's vacation time!"  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

**CONTINUE READING: So after much debate, I decided to put their date below. Instead of in the next chapter. Because the other chapter is going to be long enough by itself. So continue reading below or you will miss out ;D**

Spencer waited nervously outside, straightening the black tie for what had to be the fifth time since he had knocked. His palms were sweaty and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He glanced at his reflection in the window, wondering if he had over done it.

JJ opened the door and grinned at him, instantly liking what she saw. He was wearing a dark purple button down with elbow length sleeves and a pair of very dark jeans. His hair was tasseled the way she liked it and a watch was on his wrist. "You look nice," She smiled at him.

"S-so do you," He tried not to stare at the blue dress she wore. It clung to her curves, emphasizing how tiny she was. He swallowed, blushing before offering her a shaky smile. "Where's Henry?"

"He is coming. He wanted to say hello," She laughed.

"Spence!" The little boy grinned as he poked his head out the door.

"Hey Henry!" He grinned at the little boy. "You ready to go on vacation?"

"Yeah!" He giggled, giving him a hug. "You come still?"

"I'm still coming, promise." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You two behave yourselves," Pen called from the living room, waving. "Looking snazzy, Spence," she added, making him blush.

"Be a good boy, ok Henry?"

"Ok! Bye mommy! Bye Spence!"  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"So how are you?" JJ asked, propping her chin up on her hand.

"Pretty good. Arm is a little sore, but I'll live." He chuckled, wishing he could look somewhere besides those blue eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them and never find his way back out.

"So it didn't hit anything to bad?"

"Nah, tore some muscle, but barely. Doc said long as I use it, it'll be fine. How are you?" He asked, knowing she had been shaken up after having such a close call.

"I was in bad shape before Garcia dropped Henry off. But then he crawled into my arms, told my not to cry and just smiled at me. I was ok after that." She smiled.

"That's good," he said, suddenly nervous. He was horrible at small talk.

"Spence?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah?"

"What made you ask me out?"

"W-what?"

"Why did you ask me out all of a sudden?" She already had an idea, but she wanted him to confirm it.

"I…there was so much I had left unsaid, and it all went through my mind when we were in that room. I was given a second chance, so I decided to take it, I guess," he shrugged sheepishly. She smiled at him, reaching over to lay her hand on hers.

"I'm glad you asked." She smiled at him. "I was thinking the same thing: I hadn't told Henry why Will left, I would never get to tell him I love him again. I would never be able to tell you…It just rattled me," JJ sighed.

Spencer wondered what she meant by "never be able to tell you," But he didn't push her. Instead he gave her a smile and they finished eating, discussing their upcoming vacation. They soon finished and paid their bill, driving home in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for taking me out," JJ smiled as he walked her towards the door.

"My pleasure," He smiled. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright," She smiled at him before reaching up to press a kiss on his cheek. "Good night Spence."

He blushed before grinning. "Good night, JJ."

**Chapter 4 is in the works :) Let me know what you think xP**


	4. Vacation

**Here is chapter 4 :D Going to focus on Henry, Spencer, and JJ. Henry is going to be one devious little boy in this chapter! **

"Are we almost there?" Henry grinned from his car seat, trying to see over the dashboard.

"Almost," Spencer laughed from the passenger's seat, reaching back to tickle to boys ribs. The back of the SUV was packed with suitcases, bags and pillows. Henry's stuffed animal sat on the seat beside him, his blanket laid across the back of the seat.

"Drive faster mommy! I bored!"

"I know buddy," She laughed, winking at him in the mirror. "You're excited huh?"

"Uh huh! We get to swim! In the snow!" He giggled. JJ laughed, shaking her head. It had been snowing nearly all day and now everything was covered in a layer of the fluffy white snow.

"The water park is inside," She grinned at him.

"Like a bathtub?" The little boy sounded shocked.

"Yes, Like a big bathtub," Spencer chuckled, turning back around.

"Okay! We take a big bath then," he giggled. "Mommy, where are we gonna sleep?"

"You'll see," JJ smiled as they pulled up to the lodge.

"Woah!" Henry's eyes widened.

The lodge was in the shape of a "T". The tail had the indoor water park, and the wings had different hotel rooms along them. Smaller cabins surrounded the building near the woods, while a trail led to some cabins deeper in the woods. For Henry's sake, they had rented an indoor room, so they wouldn't have to trudge through the snow with the four year old.

"This place is cool," He giggled as Spencer unbuckled him, taking him out of the car.

"Yep," Spencer grinned.

"I'll go check us in and get the room key." JJ grinned at them.

"I'll start unloading the bags." He let Henry crawl onto his shoulders. He went inside with JJ and got a luggage cart before heading back out into the snow, Henry giggling as the flakes landed in his hair.

"It's cold," Henry giggled again, catching one on his tongue.

"Yeah, snow is cold," Spencer laughed. "And fun to throw at people."

"Can we throw one at mommy?" He grinned impishly.

"Sure, why not." Spencer laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He sat the boy down before unloading the bags onto the cart. Henry gathered some snow into a ball, waiting innocently beside Spencer.

"Ok, I've got the key," JJ laughed as she came back outside.

"Alright. Henry?" Spencer waited for the little boy to throw the snow ball.

"Mommy, look." He giggled, throwing the ball as she turned around. It hit her in the chest and she laughed, brushing the snow off.

"You little fart."

"You a big fart," He giggled before giving her a hug.

"Come on you little monkey," She picked her son up with a smile, following behind Spencer.

"Cool!" Henry grinned as they entered the room . It had a living room that led into a single bedroom. A large bed stood on one side, while a smaller bed sat against the other wall. A night stand was between them, a buck's head hanging over it. Both bed had wooden, hand carved headboards.

"This is amazing," JJ gaped. "But the bear is kind of freaking me out," She nodded towards the giant bear head that hung over the TV. Henry giggled, waving to it before going to flop on his bed. JJ turned the tv on him, then they started unpacking their bags.

"Two weeks, no cases, no phone calls from Hotch," Spencer grinned. "This is going to be great."

"That it is," JJ grinned, hanging up some clothes. "I'm glad you suggested this." She placed the present they had packed in the top of the closet, out of Henry's reach. They would stick them under the Christmas tree that was sat up in the corner later, but for now, they would remain hidden.

"Ok, Food is in the fridge, and everything is put up," Spencer called from the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water.

"Alright. I've got all of our stuff put up. Toothbrushes and soap are in the bathroom and the pillows are on the bed."

"Ok. Henry," Spencer chuckled when the little boy lept onto his back. "We need to get you a tail, you know that right?"

"Why?" He giggled, covering Spencer's eyes.

"Because then you can be a real monkey," He grinned.

"I'm notta' monkey. I a boy," He giggled again.

"Fine, a monkey boy," Spencer corrected with a smile, winking at JJ.

"Spencer, we go swim?" He gave him the puppy dog look.

"If your mom says we can."

"Please mommy?" Henry turned the look on her, poking his bottom lip out.

"Sure, I don't see why not," She laughed. "Go get your trunks on."

"Yipee," He launched himself off Spencer's back, tearing towards the bathroom.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

"Watch this mommy," Henry ran and jumped off the edge of the pool. She laughed, clapping for the boy. Spencer caught him, making the boy giggle.

The indoor water park was a decent size and had several water slides. The pool had three sections; one was for children, the other was a deeper section, then there was the water slides. They were at the children's end and the water was only mid-waist on Spencer. Henry giggled, swimming away from him and back towards the later.

"He is part fish," JJ mused aloud. The little boy had instantly caught onto swimming when Morgan took him a few months ago, and now he could swim as well as an older kid.

"I don't think that is possible," Spencer chuckled, catching the boy again. Henry giggled, grinning up at his mother.

"I hungry!"

"Want a burger?"

"Yeah! With fries?"

"Of course," She laughed. "Want anything Spence?"

"I guess a hot dog," he smiled.

"You guess?" She teased before walking towards the consession stands. Spencer crawled out of the pool, lifting Henry out as well. He toweled the boy's hair before draping it over his head.

"Hey!" Henry giggled and pulled it off. He started to run back towards the water.

"Don't run!"

The warning came too late and the boy tripped, landing on his knee. He started to wail and Spencer frowned, walking over and picking him up. He hadn't scraped it too bad, but the skin had torn along his knee. "It's alright Henry," he patted the crying boy's back.

"It hurt," He sobbed.

"You'll be alright, let me see." He sat the boy down, using the towel to wipe the little bit of blood away. "See? It's just a little cut. Want me to cut it off?"

"No," Henry's eyes widened. "Then I can't swim."

"Hmm, we _might _be able to use just a band aid," Spencer said seriously, tapping his chin. "We could use glue to put it together."

"Daddy," The little boy giggled as he stopped crying. "That won't work?"

"It won't?" Spencer chuckled, trying to hide his shock. He looked around for JJ, not sure what to say.

"No," He giggled again. "It stop. Can I go now?"

"Here comes your mom, let's just wait. That way we can eat," He smiled.

"What's up?" JJ asked as she noticed Spencer's startled expression.

"I fall and get a boo boo. But daddy fixed it," Henry beamed up at her and she nearly dropped the food. Spencer shuffled awkwardly, not sure what to think. He loved the boy and part of him was thrilled, but he wasn't sure if JJ wanted Henry calling him that. After all, he wasn't the boy's dad and he and JJ had only been on one date.

"That's good," Henry smiled at him, shrugging mentally. She didn't know what Spencer was thinking, but she really didn't care. Will wasn't there for the boy, so he turned to the next closest thing, and that just happened to be Spencer. If it was up to JJ, they would be a happy little family already. But she had no idea where she stood with Spence right now. "You ready to eat?"

"Uh huh!" He grinned, sitting down with his food. Spencer sat beside him, grinning as he stole a fry. "Hey," Henry giggled, but let him have it. He chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair before eating. JJ watched them, picking at her own food. She suddenly wasn't all that hungry.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked a while later as they carried an exhausted Henry towards their room. He was passed out in Spencer's arms, his head flopped against Spencer's chest as he cradled him in his arms.

"Just thinking," She snapped out of it and smiled. "Sorry."

"It's alright," He chuckled. "Sorry about the whole dad thing. I wasn't sure what to say."

JJ shrugged, unlocking the door. "I really don't care if you don't. You are the closest thing he has to a dad Spence. Will sure as hell hasn't been there," She added angrily, then sighed, stamping down her anger. There was no point in letting him ruin her happiness. "I actually thought it was quite cute," She smiled at him.

"Me too," he chuckled, sitting the boy down. "Henry, time to wake up." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"No," Henry grumbled, turning over.

"Wonder where he gets that from?" Spencer teased JJ as she carried the boy towards the bathroom.

"Oh, shut up," She laughed, starting the bath. "Come on big guy. You have to get cleaned up. Then you can go to sleep."

"Promise?" He yawned.

"I promise."

Spencer laid down on the smaller bed so Henry and JJ could have the other one. He starred at the ceiling, lost in thought. He had closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when Henry bounced onto his chest with a giggle.

"You gotta get clean now!" The boy grinned down at him.

"Alright," Spencer chuckled, tickling his sides.

"Mommy give you bath?"

"No," He snickered when JJ nearly choked on her water. "I'm a big boy. I can give myself a bath."

"Oh," Henry frowned. "Ok. Where you sleep?"

"Right here. You and your mommy can have the other bed, ok?"

"Okay!" He grinned and kissed Spencer's cheek before crawling into the other bed, snuggling down under the blankets.

"You can use the shower first," Spencer closed his eyes again.

"You sure?" JJ sat her water down and walked over, sitting beside him.

"Mhm."

"Everything ok Spence?" She frowned in concerned.

"Just thinking. I'm fine, promise," He smiled.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I say so."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

**3 days later. **

Henry giggled as he ran around the hotel room, bouncing up and down with excitement. They had taken him to a chocolate factory a few miles out of town and had spent the whole day there. The little boy was exhausted, but still hyper from the chocolate bar his mother had given him.

Every had showered and was now just relaxing, watching TV. Henry would occasionally stop to wrestle with Spencer, then continue running around, playing with his toys. JJ watched with a smile, knowing the boy would soon wear himself out.

"Spence," Henry giggled as he flopped down beside him.

"Wear yourself out?" Spencer chuckled, tickling his sides.

"I tired," Henry yawned, snuggling against his side. "I sleep here?"

"Sure," Spencer shrugged, scooting over so the boy had room. Henry frowned, suddenly confused. His old daddy had slept with his mommy, so why didn't Spence sleep with his mommy? He grinned impishly before turning over to Spencer, pouting. "What's the matter?" Spencer was surprised to see tears.

"I want to sleep with mommy."

"Then go sleep with her. I'll be fine," Spencer chuckled.

"But I wanna sleep with you."

JJ sighed, moving over and patting the bed. "Come on Spence. I won't bite."

"But you kick," he protested, blushing.

"Not that bad. Come on," She smirked at him. Henry's lip quivered and Spencer picked him up, carrying him over to the other bed. He laid down, and Henry crawled between then, snuggling against Spencer's side.

"Better?" Spencer asked, ruffling his hair.

"Yep," He grinned before closing his eyes.

Eventually JJ and Spencer fell asleep and the boy opened his eyes with a grin. His idea had worked. His mommy and daddy were sleeping together. He giggled before crawling out of bed and going to lay on his own, turning the cartoons on. He watched them for a while before drifting off, a satisfied smile on his face.  
>_ _ _ _<p>

JJ woke up with a start the next morning, going ridged. Someone's arms were wrapped around her waist, their breath tickling her ear. She opened her eyes to find Spencer's face inches from hers. She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing again. She realized her own hand was lying on his neck and she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart.

She smiled, watching his sleeping face. She knew he could nearly have a heart attack when he woke up, but for now she was going to pretend that this was normal. After all, she wanted it to be. She suddenly smirked, knowing how she planned on waking him up.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently. His eyes shot open and he blushed big time, but didn't pull away. Instead he kissed her back, his eyes closing once again. She smiled when she pulled away, then smirked at him. "Good morning."

"A good morning indeed," His voice was husky with sleep, but he chuckled. "You'll be satisfied to know I nearly peed my pants."

"That's what I planned," She giggled, snuggling against his chest. "Where is Henry?"

"In the other bed. I'm beginning to think he planned this out."

"Probably. The kid is devious."

"Wonder where he could have gotten that from?" He smirked at her.

"I don't know," She grinned.

"Mommy," Henry grinned as he climbed onto their bed. "I get kiss?"

"Of course," She laughed, rolling over to kiss his cheek. "How are you big guy?"

"I good! I'm hungry," he wrinkled his nose.

"Me too," Spencer chimed in.

"Is that all you two do?"

Spencer and Henry shared a look before grinning at her. "Yup," They said in unison. She laughed, shaking her head before sitting up, stretching. Spencer chuckled, grabbing the boy and tickling his sides.

"Hey," Henry giggled, wiggling and squealing with delight. Spencer smiled, turning the boy loose, who returned the attack. Spencer laughed, hiding under the blanket.

"Haha," He teased.

"Not fair," Henry giggled, pulling the blanket away from him.

"Fair enough," Spencer stuck his tongue out with a grin.

"Spence?"

"Yes?" He sat up, pulling the boy into his lap.

"Are you gonna be my daddy?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, ok?" He smiled down at him.

"Ok. I want you to be my daddy."

"Then I'll be your daddy." He smiled at the boy.

"You won't leave?" Henry's forehead wrinkled as he frowned.

"I won't leave Henry, I promise." He pulled him into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too big guy." Spencer looked up to find JJ watching them with a smile. He smiled back at her and Henry grinned, hugging his neck.

"We eat now?"

"Yeah, let's go eat."

"Santa come soon?" Henry danced around the bedroom, grinning.

"Only if all the little boys in the hotel are asleep," JJ smiled at her son, kissing his head as she grabbed him.

"But what if someone stays awake?" He frowned in concern.

"They won't, trust me."

"Spence, will you tell me a story?" He grinned, crawling into his lap.

"Sure. What story do you want to hear?"

"Do you know any bear stories?" He asked as he gazed at the bear head on the wall.

"Hmm… I think I can make one up.."

Spencer laid back against the pillows, Henry curling up next to him. JJ smiled, watching them as she sat on the couch.

"Ready?"

"Mhm!"

"Ok. Far far away, in the coldest part of the world, there lived a mother polar bear and her two cubs. The cubs were always lonely, because they lived so far away from anyone. They didn't have any friends, and their mother was often away hunting so they could have food."

JJ suddenly looked up, finding she could relate to that story. She was always away hunting the bad guys. She was curious to see where he was going with this.

"But each time before she left, she would tell the cubs the same thing: "Do not fret, little cubs. For I am your mother, and you are my cubs. I know where you are, I know where you go, I know that I love you, and I want you to know, that no matter where I go, no matter what I say, I will always love you, and I wouldn't have it any other way.""

Henry looked up at him, watching him intently. "And she always came back?"

"Always," Spencer smiled at him, tapping his nose.

"Just like mommy always comes home," He grinned at Spencer before going to crawl into JJ's arms. "Right mommy?"

"Right," She wiped some tears from her eyes. "I love you," She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too mommy."

Spencer watched on with a grin, figuring he came up with a pretty good story.

**So here is chapter 4 :3 Yes, I made the story up that Spencer tells. I know it sucks, but I needed a story and didn't have time to look one up. xD Working on 5 now.**


	5. Christmas

**Ok, here is Christmas for Henry! This is going to be a shorter chapter- I thought Christmas day should have its own chapter. Doing a few more after this one, including another case x_x I'm not sure what it's going to be, I'll just wing it :D Enjoy.**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Henry jumped up and down on the bed, bouncing Spencer and JJ. JJ groaned, peeling her eyes open. "Get up! Santa came!"

"I am awake," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes before looking at the clock. "Geez Henry, it is only six."

"I know it! But Santa came!" He giggled.

"Get Spence up, if you can," She smiled before sitting up, yawning.

"Daddy, you gotta wake up," Henry shook his shoulder, grinning.

"Why," He groaned, turning over.

"Cuz it's Christmas!"

"Ok, I'm up. I'm up," He sat up sleepily, running a hand through his hair.

"Yay!" Henry grinned, tackling him in a hug.

Spencer chuckled, shooting JJ a grin before getting up, pulling a shirt on. She smiled back at him, giving him a quick kiss before picking Henry up. "Should we open presents?"

"Please!" He wiggled in her arms.

"I'll be there in a second," Spencer called as he went back into the room. He dug around in his suit case until he found what he was looking for; a small box that he had wrapped himself. "Ok, now we can start," He added the box to those under the tree.

"Who's that for?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," he chuckled.

Henry tore into his first present, paper flying everywhere. Spencer grabbed some of it, shoving it inside of a trash bag. JJ laughed, grabbing a piece from the air as well. "Woah!" Henry grinned as he pulled out the box. Inside was a motorcycle and a remote control. "Thanks Spence!"

"Mhm," He laughed, glad the boy liked it.

"Spence, you're spoiling him," JJ laughed as the boy opened the second present to find a walking, talking dinosaur.

"Hey, that's my job," He grinned. "Wait until Garcia can give him her gifts."

JJ groaned, but grinned when Henry grabbed the one present she had got him. She knew that he would like it, or at least she hoped her would. The real present was waiting it at home. He opened it to find a dog collar lying in the bottom. He looked up at her, the grin on his face priceless.

"Really?" His grin continued to grow.

"Yeah," JJ smiled. He had wanted a puppy for a while, but she had said no because of her fear of dogs. She finally forced herself to start spending time with Clooney, and soon after she decided she would get him one for Christmas.

"Yay!" He grinned and tackled her in a hug. "Thank you mommy!"

"You're welcome bud," she ruffled his hair with a grin.

"You gotta open your present though! Uncle Morgan helped me make it!"

"This is heavy," JJ mused as he handed her the box. She opened it then broke into a wide smile. It was a jewelry box made out of smooth, dark wood. Her name was written on the bottom with Henry's shaky handwriting. She blinked away tears, pulling the little boy into a hug. "Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome. You like it?"

"Yes, I love it." She smiled at him, kissing his head. "But I love you more."

"I know," He giggled, hugging her. "I love you too. Are you gonna open you gift?" He grinned at Spencer.

"Yeah, I am." He laughed, peeling the paper back.

"It's from me, and mommy." He grinned at him.

"Woah, thanks." Spencer's eyes widened as he pulled the watch from the box. "You shouldn't have," He frowned at JJ. "This had to cost a fourtone."

"Just shut up and put it on," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can't. That is so not fair."

"Spence, please." She sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"I bet you killed someone and took it," he teased, putting it on with a smile.

"Totally. I only work with a team of profilers, they'll never know," She grinned at him.

"Thanks, JJ. I love it."

"You're welcome," She reached over to give him a kiss. He kissed her back, until Henry covered his eyes and giggled.

"Ewy."

"Oh, hush," she smiled and tickled his ribs.

"There is one left!"

"I know," Spencer chuckled and handed it to JJ. "It is your moms."

"Okay. I going to play!" He grinned and took off with his toys.

"Spence," JJ gasped as she opened the box. A golden chain laid inside with a cross and a ring on it. The cross was full of Henry's birthstone, mixed with hers. The ring had a small diamond on it, with Henry's birthstone on either side.

"I take it you like it?" He grinned.

"Spencer Reid!" She turned her gaze on him. "You talked about the watch being expensive!"

"What?" He said sheepishly.

"This had to cost our whole salary!"

"JJ," he grinned. "Three things. One: Your face was priceless. Two: The ring my great grandma. I just had the stones replaced with Henry's birthstones. Three: The necklace really wasn't that expensive. I don't have any kids or anything." He shrugged and smiled.

"Spence," She sighed before pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled, kissing her gently. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," She smiled. "Want to help me put it on?"

"Sure," he chuckled. He helped her, snapping the necklace on.

"You, are amazing." She smiled at him.

"I already knew that," He teased, giving her another kiss. She slipped the ring on her finger, grinning.

"I'm sure you did."

"Merry Christmas, JJ."

"Merry Christmas Spence." She gave him a lingering kiss.

"Merry Christmas Henry," Henry chimed in with a grin, hugging them both.

**:3 There. I didn't know what to do with it. But here it is. Might edit later. Let me know if I should or not.**


	6. Warning

To all of my regular readers, I am sorry I have failed to post anything lately. I have been super busy. I am going on with my friend to her grandparents this week, so I won't be posting anything. I promise I am working on another chapter for Beware the Wolves, Matchmaker, and Christmas Spirit. They are almost done. I'm also working on a new story involving a Hotch/Prentiss romance and another involving JJ, Will, and Henry. So two Monday's from now, I'll post new stuff. Sorry for the wait :( Please feel free to review on stuff, it helps me become a better writer. And thanks for reading!


End file.
